


May I Have This Dance?

by AllyThePotato



Category: Glee
Genre: College, Cute, Halloween Challenge, Kind of fluffy, Klainetober, M/M, Masquerade Ball, NYADA, Party, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: When Rachel accidentally drags Kurt to a high school Halloween Dance, and they somehow stumble upon another confused NYADA student, who happens to be Blaine Anderson.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> From the Klainetober Day Two Prompt: Mask
> 
> This is really short and I think really sweet and I enjoyed writing it!!

“Kurt, it’s a masquerade ball! You have to wear the mask!” Rachel was screaming in his ear. He sighed and held up the mask.

“ _This_ is going to ruin my hair,” he said. She started screeching again. “Okay, okay, _fine_. Please be quiet.” He put the troublesome accessory on, ignoring how it scratched against part of his face. “This is tacky.”

“Whatever,” Rachel said. She smoothed out her gown. “It’s time to go.”

They left, only to arrive at a run down dining hall that smelled like feet. Kurt looked over at Rachel. “What did I tell you?” He gestured to the room around them. “Tacky.”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Let’s dance,” she says and takes Kurt’s hand. He reluctantly follows her onto the dance floor. More and more people file in as they dance, most of them around the age of sixteen. Kurt smiles awkwardly at the teenagers.

“ _Rachel_ ,” he hisses in her ear. “This is a school dance.” She looks around, her eyes wide.

“Oh, my God,” she murmurs. “Play it cool.” She pulls him to the side of the room, where they pretend to be wallflowers.

Kurt groans. Leave it to Rachel to make him go to a _school dance_ on halloween, instead of an actual party. They went to NYADA. The halloween parties were legendary. Yet here he was, wearing a plastic mask in a shitty dining hall that smelled like feet, standing awkwardly with the most obnoxious troll—

“Are you from NYADA, too?”

Kurt looks up abruptly, snatched out of his head. The guy in front of him had dark hair, and a short stature. “Y-yeah,” Kurt managed.

“Why did someone put up a poster for a masquerade ball that’s obviously for high schoolers?” he asks. Kurt shrugs. He looks around for Rachel, but she seemed to have disappeared.“Well, might as well make the most of it. Care to dance?”

Kurt nodded, and the stranger took his hand. They danced to the popular pop song that was blasting from the speakers. “I hate this song,” Kurt said. The guy laughed. “I’m Kurt, by the way.”

“Blaine,” the guy said. They danced for a little while longer before Rachel came and tapped Kurt on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom and got lost,” she said. Kurt nodded. “Who’s this?”

“Apparently you’re not the only one who was tricked into coming here,” Kurt said. She rolled her eyes.

“It looked _fun_ ,” she whined. The guy—Blaine—laughed.

“It kind of did,” he agreed.

The song changed, and Kurt silently shooed Rachel away. This song was slower, and before he realized it, Blaine’s hands were at his waist. “Is this okay?”

“Um—yeah…it’s okay,” Kurt murmured. _Oh my God please be hot underneath that mask_. Kurt managed to relax and wrap his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. _He smells so_ good.

“Minus the smell, this is actually better than almost all of the dances I went to in high school,” Blaine said into Kurt’s ear.

“I didn’t go to school dances after Junior year,” Kurt said. Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt’s face.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I was crowned Prom Queen at my Junior prom. I said ‘never again’ and stayed home to watch Project Runway,” Kurt said. He realized he was probably giving out too much information. “Sorry, I’m giving you my whole life story,” he said.

Blaine shook his head. “No it’s totally fine.” They continued to sway to the song. “I like dancing with you,” Blaine said suddenly.

Kurt’s breathing stuttered slightly. “I—I like dancing with you, too,” he replied. He smiled.

The two danced the entire night, until the dance was finally over. When they finally parted, Kurt was surprised by the pang he felt in his chest. “I had fun,” he said quietly.

“I did to. Text me?” Blaine handed Kurt his phone, and Kurt put his number in. “Thanks.”

When he was at home, he couldn’t help but smile when Blaine sent him a text.

**Just realized that you never saw my face. Here you go**

**[ATTATCHED IMAGE]**

“Oh, my God, he’s gorgeous.”

_**THE END** _


End file.
